finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo series
]] The Chocobo Series is a group of games starring the prolific Final Fantasy creature, Chocobo. The games are of different types from racing to card-based combat systems. It features on the PlayStation, Nintendo DS, Wii, Mobile Phones, and other ports. Games * Chocobo no Fushigina Dungeon ( チョコボの不思議なダンジョン Chokobo no Fushigina Danjon, lit. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon) is a video game made for the Sony PlayStation and Bandai WonderSwan, and never released outside of Japan. The game is linked to the series by the series trademark creature, a chocobo. The games Chocobo is called Poulet, a pun on the Japanese word "pureiyā" meaning "player" and the French word "poulet" meaning "chicken". The game is a roguelike dungeon crawl. The layout of the game consists of three dungeons: A ten-level dungeon, a 30-level dungeon, and an infinite dungeon which recycles enemy types every 100 levels. * Chocobo's Dungeon 2 (チョコボの不思議なダンジョン2 Chokobo no Fushigina Danjon 2, lit. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2) is a sequel to Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. It is also the Chocobo series first two-player game where a second player can help control a monster panther that helps Chocobo thoughout the game. The most notable part of Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon 2 is the item system, where if you fuse items together you can create stronger weapons to help you progress through the game. * Chocobo World ( おでかけチョコボRPG Odekake Chokobo RPG) is a PocketStation mini-game released as part of Final Fantasy VIII. The game allows players to control Boko, a baby chocobo, on his quest to save his friend Mog from the clutches of an evil demon. In Chocobo World, Boko perpetually wanders around a nondescript landscape in search of "events" to interact with, such as enemy battles. :As the PocketStation was never released outside of Japan, some items obtained in Chocobo World for Final Fantasy VIII, such as the Moomba summon, could not be accessed for players overseas. Chocobo World was later ported to the PC version of Final Fantasy VIII in 2000, and released in North America. * Chocobo Collection (チョコボコレクション Chokobo Korekushon) is a Japan-exclusive compilation of three Chocobo games for the PlayStation; Chocobo Racing, Dice de Chocobo, and Chocobo Stallion. Although never released overseas, Chocobo Racing was released in North America individually. :*''Chocobo Racing'' is a video game for the PlayStation. It is a racing simulator with characters from various Square Enix games franchises, including Final Fantasy, Parasite Eve, and 3-D WorldRunner. As a formulaic kart racer, Chocobo Racing is often compared to Mario Kart and Crash Team Racing. :*''Dice de Chocobo'' (ダイスDEチョコボ Daisu de Chokobo) is a board-game-like video game originally planned for the WonderSwan, but eventually made for the PlayStation and released with Chocobo Collection. It was remade in Japan for the Game Boy Advance under the title Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice (チョコボランド Chokobo Rando). :*''Chocobo Stallion'' (チョコボスタリオン Chokobo Sutarion) is reminiscent of the Chocobo racing and Chocobo breeding mini-games from Final Fantasy VII in that the player must raise a chocobo and train them to race. * Hataraku Chocobo (はたらくチョコボ Hataraku Chokobo, lit. "Working Chocobo" or "Chocobo on the Job") is a chocobo-simulation game for the WonderSwan Color, and released in exclusively in Japan. * Doko de mo Chocobo (どこでもチョコボ Dokodemo Chocobo) is a mobile phone game released in Japan in 2003. * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales (チョコボと魔法の絵本 Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon lit. Chocobo and the Magical Picture Book) is a Nintendo DS adventure game by Square Enix released in 2006. The game features a card-based combat system. The game's plot revolves around the four elemental crystals as seen in previous main series titles. To progress though the game, the player must enter a magical book and compete in a minigame using the Nintendo DS's touch screen capabilities. It features common elements and creatures of the series. * Chocobo de Mobile ( チョコボdeモバイル Chokobo de Mobairu?) is a Japan-exclusive mobile phone game that features mini-games such as baseball and racing. * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (チョコボの不思議なダンジョン 時忘れの迷宮 Chokobo no Fushigi na Danjon Toki Wasure no Meikyū, lit. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: the Labyrinth of Forgotten Time) is a role-playing video game published by Square Enix for the Wii. It is an installment in the Chocobo series that focuses on Chocobo and a Cid character. The gameplay involves randomly generated dungeons and turn-based battles of the Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon title, though new elements have also been incorporated into the gameplay, such as the Job system, which features ten jobs. :Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon was re-released on the Nintendo DS, under the title Shido to Chokobo no Fushigi na Danjon Toki Wasure no Meikyū DS+ (シドとチョコボの不思議なダンジョン 時忘れの迷宮 DS+, lit. Cid and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time DS+). * Chocobo to Mahou no Ehon: Majo to Shoujo to Go-nin no Yuusha (チョコボと魔法の絵本 - 魔女と少女と五人の勇者 Chocobo to Mahō no Ehon - Majō to Shōjo to Gonin no Yūsha lit. Chocobo and the Magic Book: The Witch, The Girl and the Five Heroes) is a sequel to Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales for the Nintendo DS, and was released in Japan on December 11, 2008. It follows the story of Chocobo and Shirma as they travel through the picture books. Trivia *In Dissidia Final Fantasy, a Moogle makes reference to the Chocobo series, declaring "I know it won't be long 'til we star in our own game, kupo! And not just a racing game or mysterious dungeon spinoff, either kupo!" External links *''Chocobo (series)'' at Wikipedia Category: Chocobo Series